Como Uma Fênix!
by Angelus-Arcangeli
Summary: Darien Chiba, um médico muito famoso, passará por muitos desafetos e muitas decepções, até encontrar sua verdadeira felicidade! Temas Polêmicos!
1. Como Uma Fênix: Introdução

_**Como Uma Fênix: Introdução.**_

Darien Chiba era um poderoso médico, sempre levou sua profissão muito a sério, mas não deixava de se divertir. Era casado, com Michiru Kaio, uma famosa modelo, com a qual tinha uma ótima relação. Tinha uma filha que se chamava Hotaro, essa por sua vez amava o pai. Darien daria sua vida por sua filha e por sua esposa. Mas sua vida ia mudar muito quando conhecesse uma jovem especial, e os segredos de sua esposa!

Se você realmente quiser saber o porquê da mudança de Darien e quem é essa jovem, reúna toda a sua coragem e vire a página (no caso, vá para o 1º capítulo apertando o botão)!

Se você gosta de desafios, adentre o mundo dessa história, que, em sensacionalismo é nota 1000!

_**Como Uma Fênix.**_

_**Aperte o Botão!!!**_


	2. 1ºAto: Aquela Professora!

_**1º Ato: Aquela Professora!**_

Acordo, olho para o meu lado e me deparo com a visão de minha mulher dormindo, como era linda realmente era uma modelo, sua pele era bronzeada, graças à seu último trabalho, um desfile para as roupas de verão de uma grife qualquer, e delicada como seda, seus cabelos verde-água como o mar, com os olhos de mesma cor, acho que não há mulher no mundo mais bonita que minha Michiru.

Levanto-me e vou tomar um bom banho. Afinal, daqui a pouco, irei para o hospital, hoje vou um pouco mais tarde e por isso poderei tomar café com minha família. Que me parece já ter acordado. Esses barulhos só podem ser de minha filha, a pequena Hotaro, muito parecida com o avô, meu pai. Olhos púrpuras e cabelos pretos, mas tem a minha disposição para esportes e estudos. Minha pequena gostaria de ser advogada, sinceramente gostaria que fosse médica, mas não posso controlar o coração de minha filha, ela ama direito.

Saio do banho e me visto. Começo a preparar o meu dia. Meu jaleco branco, foi presente de minha filha, ganhei há pouco tempo, mais ou menos uma semana, foi meu aniversário, e ela me deu esse jaleco, e fica toda feliz ao me ver usa-lo.

D: Bom dia meu amor. Bom dia princesa!

H: Bom dia papai!

M: Bom dia meu amor! Dormiu bem?

D: Como um bebê! E você?

M: Maravilhosamente!

H: E para mim? ninguém pergunta, não?

D: Claro que sim!

M: Como dormiu meu anjo?

H: Muito bem, obrigada!

D: Hoje, eu voltarei mais tarde. Tenho de fazer plantão.

M: Eu também vou voltar tarde.

H: Por que mãe?

M: Tenho de refazer umas fotos que não ficaram muito boas, além das de hoje!

D: Tudo bem meu amor, espero que tenha um bom trabalho!

M: Obrigada, querido. Também te desejo um bom trabalho.

D: Vamos Hotaro, eu que te levarei para a escola hoje!

H: Oba!!!

Levanto-me e me despeço de minha esposa. Hotaro nunca vai para a escola comigo porque eu geralmente saio enquanto ela ainda dorme. Mas hoje conhecerei os amigos de minha filha.

Durante o caminho Hotaro não para de falar numa tal de Rini, parece ser sua melhor amiga e fala muito bem do bolo de chocolate da mãe de sua amiga, uma tal de Serena. Logo gostei dela, sou tarado por chocolate, e minha filha me tortura por saber disso, descreveu cada camada daquele bolo que eu ainda não comi. Quase bato o carro, mas logo me recupero e volto a prestar atenção na estrada. É aí que o sinal fecha e Hotaro me mostra uma foto de sua amiga, com a mãe dela ao seu lado.Uau! Que loira era aquela? Cabelo dourado mesmo, tinha os olhos azulzinhos, e um rosto perfeito. Acho que só me senti assim quando vi Michiru, minha filha deve ter notado, porque comecei a ficar vermelho, devido às coisas que pensava (mente de homem é fogo). Fui desperto de meus devaneios por um carro que começou a buzinar atrás de mim, tomei um susto tão grande que dei com minha cabeça no teto do carro. Minha filha pareceu esquecer o meu rubor, pois começou a rir muito gostoso e o rubor de "homem", deu lugar ao de vergonha. Acelerei o carro e segui na direção da escola de minha filha. Depois disso continuei pensando na tal Serena, e fui em silêncio até a escola, minha filha colocou uma música dessas bandas de garotos (Autor: bandas ridículas essas 0o!) e foi quieta até a escola. Mas chegando lá encontro aquela que estava em meus pensamentos até agora.

Serena: Por aqui! Crianças da quinta série, venham comigo por favor!

Ela era professora de Hotaro. Eu não acreditei, e parece que ela me reconheceu. Lógico! Hotaro estava agarrada comigo. E logo veio me cumprimentar.

S: Olá eu sou a professora de Hotaro, meu nome é Serena!

Por dentro eu estava uma pilha de nervos, mas por fora me mostrava extremamente calmo, afinal como médico não poderia nunca me mostrar nervoso, ou triste para um paciente.

D: Olá eu sou o pai de Hotaro.

S: E qual é o seu nome?

D: Ah! Darien!

S: Prazer em conhece-lo!

D: Igualmente!

S: O Senhor pode falar comigo sem ser com monossílabos. OK?

Minha filha começou a rir de mim. E eu? Claro que fiquei com muita raiva! Quem aquela garota pensava que era para falar daquela forma comigo.

S: Vamos Hotaro, tá na hora!

H: Sim senhora!

Hotaro imitou um soldado, batendo continência, e entrou na escola rindo, provavelmente de mim.

S: Com licença Srº. Monossílabo.

D: É Srº Chiba!

Eu, pela primeira vez, desde criança, me descontrolei em público, fazendo a escola toda me olhar, e, de novo, todos riam de mim. Reuni o pouco de dignidade que me restava, e fui para a clínica, esperando esquecer esses terríveis acontecimentos!

CONTINUA...

Notas do Autor: Meu terceiro fic. Não pensei que fosse chegar tão longe. Bom pessoal só para esclarecer, Darien é o personagem principal, queria variar um pouco. Pode parecer estranho, o Darien e a Michiru, mas vocês terão de ler até o final e descobrir o que vai acontecer. Muitas polêmicas e surpresas. Aguardem. Deixem Reviews!

ÂngelusArcangeli !


	3. 2ºAto: A Decepção que Procede ao Ódio!

_**2º Ato A Decepção que Procede ao Ódio!**_

Chego na clínica, estou visivelmente abalado, ou melhor, irado, não consigo nem dizer um simples "oi", que minha voz sai ameaçadora, todos ficam com medo. Sabe? Eu sou médico e por isso estou sempre malhando, e fazendo musculação.

Secretária: Bom dia Drº. Chiba!

D: Só se for para você!

Ela me olhou impressionada, eu costumo ser bem gentil. Mas hoje eu não seria gentil nem que me pagassem. Eu não agüento nem ao menos pensar naquela miserável daquela professora. Quem ela pensa que é, para me humilhar daquele jeito? E ainda por cima, na frente da escola toda!

Paro de pensar um pouco nisso, e com meu ótimo humor, vou atender meu 1º paciente do dia. Um rapaz chamado Paul.

Paul: Drº Chiba! Olá! Como vai?

D: Mal! E você também!

P(Paul): Como assim?

D: Como é a sua vida?

P: Normal!

D: Mas, e sua vida noturna, como é?

P: Eu estou com alguma doença?

Nessa hora eu esqueci minha raiva e comecei a me sentir mal. Paul tinha 19 anos, era novo demais, e seus testes, acusavam a presença de drogas em seu organismo. Eu pesquisei o caso de Paul. Nada de mais, só mais um garoto comum, que aos seus 19 anos já tinha sua vida. Amigos, namorada, carro, enfim.

D: Paul. Sinto te dizer isso, mas. Você veio aqui, para fazer um simples check up, e seus testes, acusaram presença de drogas...

P: O quê? Como? Onde? Cadê? Por quê?

Essa foi, a última e mais sensata, pergunta de Paul, antes que começasse a chorar. Por que um rapaz de 19 anos estaria metido com drogas? Eu não gostaria de cumprir meu papel de médico agora, mas eu tenho de faze-lo. Sempre gostei muito de Paul. Cuido dele desde que me formei médico. Afinal, só são doze anos de diferença. Eu não sou tão coroa!

D: Paul?

P: Sim!

D: Eu conversei com seus pais, e...

P: Com meus pais?

D: Exatamente! Bom, serei direto. Você está usando?

P: vo..vo..cê po..po...de di...zer i..isso de mi..mim?

D: Pela sua reação eu já sei a resposta.

Eu me decepcionei. Como o Paul, um garoto que eu conhecia desde pequeno, poderia ter se tornado um homem com uma doença dessas? Afinal, esse vício é uma doença! E o pior passou por minha cabeça. Esse ele estivesse com as pessoas erradas? Com drogas! Só poderia estar!

D: Você está?

P: Não.

No fundo, eu sabia que ele estava mentindo. Eu sentia isso. E ele notou, e somente com o seu olhar, eu notei que ele dizia sim. E pior, me pedia socorro!

D:Então, o que aconteceu, Paul?

P: Alguns amigos meus, me ofereceram quando eu era criança!

D: Quantos anos você tinha?

P: Foi na 8ª série!

Paul começou a usar drogas, com 14 anos ? Impossível! Ele era, praticamente, uma criança. Como este tipo de coisa entra nas escolas?

D: Quem mais usava?

P: Muita gente! Acredite!

Ao ouvir isso fiquei desapontado. Várias crianças da idade de Paul usavam drogas! Será que seus pais se importavam? Ficando cada vez mais chocado continuei.

D: Como você se meteu com isso? Explique-me exatamente!

P:Uns colegas meus me ofereceram e eu, experimentei!

D: Paul. E você gostou, não foi?

P: Sim.

Continuei conversando com Paul por muito tempo. Até que sua consulta acabou, e ele se levantou para que pudesse ir para casa. Não sei qual será a reação dos pais de Paul, mas se fosse comigo, eu acho que primeiro culparia a mim mesmo, e depois tentaria ajudar meu filho no que fosse possível.

O dia depois disso foi rápido. Recuperei meu bom humor, e dei graças aos céus, por meus amigos me perdoarem. Consegui sair mais cedo e fui em direção ao estúdio onde minha esposa estaria. Chegando lá, me disseram que ela tinha saído para fazer fotos em outras localidades, "A essa hora da noite", foi o que pensei, mas, mesmo assim fui a seu encontro.

Dirigi até encontrar o lugar que a atendente havia me dado, o endereço estava em um pedaço de papel.

FLASHBACK

D: Gostaria de ver a Srª Chiba.

Atendente: Srª Chiba?

D: Perdão, é Srª Kaio. Nunca vou entender esses nomes artísticos.

A: A Srª Kaio foi fazer um ensaio, em outra localidade.

D: A essa hora da noite?

A: exatamente!

D: Você poderia me dar o endereço?

A: Claro!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

E assim eu cheguei aqui. Mas não estou com um pressentimento muito bom, esse lugar é um motel. Pergunto por Michiru Kaio e os recepcionistas me indicam o quarto, e me dão uma chave, com o nº 331 nela. Vou ao quarto 331, e abrindo a porta me deparo com aquela cena terrível...

CONTINUA...

**_Notas do Autor:_** É isso aí, minha terceira fic, acho que nunca vou me cansar desse comentário. O que será que o Darien viu no quarto? O que será que vai acontecer com o Paul? Será que ele vai continuar nessa vida? Só lendo para saber! Não percam Como Uma Fênix!

OBS: Essa é uma abordagem diferente, ela é mais séria, mas não perderei o bom humor. As drogas voltarão a aparecer, não quero ofender ninguém. Mas eu gostaria de escrever algo mais dramático. Digam-me como estou indo.

OBS2: Deixem Reviews! Muitos!!!

OBS3: Sem querer ser chato! Gostaria de dedicar esse cap, para à Beka Black e a Nat D. Essas duas estão sempre me mandando Reviews. Valeu meninas! E Nat, esqueça os terroristas! Valeu? Não que eu esteja com medo! Pois não estou! Mas, ainda quero mulher e filhos!

OBS4: Deixem Reviews! Muitos!!! só para não vocês esquecerem!!!

ÂngelusArcangeli !


	4. 3ºAto: O Afundar nas Trevas e um Fio de ...

_**3º Ato O Afundar nas Trevas e um Fio de Luz.**_

Michiru, minha Michiru, agarrada com outro na cama de um motel!

M: Darien?! Acalme-se, querido...

Eu ouvi direito? Ela estava mandando eu me acalmar?

D: Me acalmar Michiru? Como você quer que eu fique calmo?

M: Darien, isso não vai levar a nada...

Haruka: Michiru, esse cara tá te causando problemas?

Quando o amante de Michiru levantou para brigar comigo, pude notar que não era ele, mas sim... ELA!

D: Michiru? O que significa isto?!

M: Darien, eu não gostaria que você descobrisse isso dessa forma...

D: Dessa forma? Sua desgraçada como você ousa?

H: Não fale mal de Michiru! Quem você pensa que é?

D: Eu sou o marido da sua amante! Ou melhor o EX-MARIDO!

Nesse ponto da discussão, todo o motel já estava em cima do quarto, para ver o que acontecia.

E dentro do quarto a discussão só piorava, eu e Haruka estávamos quase nos matando, enquanto Michiru ficava no meio tentando apartar a discussão. Confesso que se não fosse a discussão estaria realizando um sonho de adolescente (o autor ñ se responsabiliza pelos sonhos das suas personagens (mesmo que emprestadas))! Mas esse era o meu maior pesadelo!

Por que Michiru preferiu uma outra mulher, como ela pode me trocar por...ELA?

H: Saiba, cara, que todas as noites em que sua mulher saía mais cedo do trabalho, ela vinha procurar conforto comigo, e não contigo! Você foi passado para trás, ela me ama agora!

M: Darien, meu amor, por favor...

Meu amor? Como ela ousou me chamar assim? Nessa hora, não me agüentei de raiva e taquei uma bofetada (entendam Safanão) em sua cara (Fuça (eu tenho de aliviar o texto))! Logo depois, como que imediatamente, Haruka me deu um soco que me fez ver estrelas! Eu, claro, retribuí!

D: Bate bem para uma mulher.

H: Bate bem para um corno.

Ela me chamou de quê? Corno? Mas é claro, eu era um corno, e como se não bastasse, uma nova rodada de xingamentos havia começado. Mas essa era a última

D: Sua sapatona!

H: Êpa! Sapatona, não! Veja lá como fala chifronésio! Eu sou um quase Tom Cruise!

M: Darien chega! Você não é o que eu queria para mim, eu te amo, mas como amo meu irmão, você não é nada mais que isso! Um irmão...

D: Um irmão com quem você tem uma filha de onze anos e um casamento de doze anos!

M: Darien, nós nos casamos muito cedo! Você tinha dezoito anos, e eu vinte e dois! Isso tudo foi um engano, nos casamos por que queríamos sair de casa e viver nossos sonhos! Eu me julgava apaixonada por você, quando só gostava de conversar contigo. E então eu me encontrei com Haruka, enquanto fazia um trabalho, e percebi que estava gostando dela. Você não sabe como minha cabeça, ficou perturbada. Eu não sabia o que achar, o que pensar, quem eu era, no que estava me tornando! Senti nojo de mim mesma quando percebi que estava desejando outra mulher, senti medo! Eu não posso mandar em meu coração Darien. Eu só gostaria que, a partir de agora, você pudesse entender e me deixar viver com Haruka. Eu sei que é inútil dizer-lhe isso mas, não fique triste... eu ainda te amo!

Eu senti, um balde de água fria cair em mim. Não consegui praguejar, pensar ou querer mal, Michiru ou sua parceira. Mas mesmo assim, uma pergunta me veio a cabeça...

D: Por que você mentiu para mim?

M: Eu tive medo da sua reação. Jamais quis te magoar...

D: Mas, magoou.

M: Darien...

D: Meu advogado fala com você!

M: Darien! Espera!

Saí de lá, correndo e chorando como uma criança. Dirigi, não sei por quantas horas, até encontrar um bar. Entrei no mesmo e comecei a beber. Primeiro um Wísque, depois cerveja, então saquê e por fim cachaça. E pela primeira vez em muitos anos, desde que virei médico precisamente, fiquei de porre, enchi a cara até desmaiar.

Acordei com um gosto muito peculiar em minha boca, gosto de sarjeta, tive vontade de comer jiló, acho que seria mais gostoso.

A primeira coisa que notei, depois disso, era que estava somente de calça, sem carteira, sem as chaves do carro, sem celular...

Logo depois tentei levantar, tentei, pois minha cabeça doeu tanto que voltei a deitar no chão e olhar para o céu. Céu, mas e o bar?

Eu estava em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, uma ruela e, mais precisamente, entre latas de lixo.

Meus olhos pesavam e minha cabeça estava estourando, cansado de lutar me entreguei a um sono muito pesado e demorado, marcado por inúmeros pesadelos, todos sobre Michiru e Haruka, me vi envolto em trevas, trevas eternas e muito profundas.

Novamente eu acordo e dessa vez, a dor está um pouco mais fraca, mas já estava bem o suficiente para me levantar.

Fui para a estrada, na esperança de encontrar uma carona. Fiquei ali mais ou menos umas

duas horas. Eu já ia desistir quando um carro, parou.

O vidro do carro baixou lentamente, até que eu pude contemplar o rosto do meu salvador.

D: Olha só, muito obrigado por parar, eu fui assaltado por... VOCÊ

Serena: Eu não te assaltei!

D: O que você está fazendo aqui?

S: Eu estava a visitar uma amiga minha. E você Mono, tá fazendo o que aqui, só de calça? Hotaro disse que você era médico? Você tá tentando pegar clientes?

D: O QUE? NÃO! EU FUI ASSALTADO E NÃO TENHO DE DAR SATISFAÇÕES DA MINHA VIDA PARA VOCÊ!

S: Tá, então eu vou embora...

D: Espera!

S: O que foiiiii?

D: Você poderia me dar uma carona?

S: Claro! Pelo menos dessa vez você falou comigo usando mais de três palavras!

E ela ficou rindo de mim! Quem ela pena que é? Ela mal apareceu e eu estou quase tendo um ataque cardíaco! Que ódio! Raios!

No carro...

S: Você tá legal, Mono?

D: Mono? Quem é Mono?

S: É você! Sr. Monossílabo! É uma forma mais informal!

D: Como assim Monossílabo! Quem você acha que...

Nesse instante ela coloca um de seus dedos em meus lábios, com o intuito de me calar, deu certo, mas eu fiquei completamente arrepiado, da cabeça aos pés! E isso só com um toque de seu dedo!

S: Mono, você tá com cara de cansado, deite um pouco no banco. Eu sei que não é muito confortável, mas é o que eu tenho. Tente descansar um pouco, e quando eu chegar na minha casa, te prepararei um belo de um banho de banheira!

De repente, uma luz se acendeu em minha mente...

D: E a Hotaro?

S: Me ligou chorando muito. Disse que sua mãe não tinha voltado para casa e que um homem estranho tinha atendido o celular de seu pai. Eu a levei para minha casa. Ela dormiu lá. A Rini, a distraiu um pouco. Ela estava mui nervosa!

D: Eu imagino!

S: Ela não parava de chorar, até que dormiu!

D: E você não vai ligar para casa, avisando que me encontrou?

S: Eu não vou gastar o cartão (Lembrem-se ela é professora) do meu celular, para avisar que eu te achei. E além do mais, elas devem estar dormindo. hotaro dormiu muito tarde ontem, mais ou menos 5:00h da manhã.

D: Quer dizer que eu não sou importante para você?

S: Claro que é Mono! Só que meu cartão é mais!

Que raiva! Que mulher horrível! Como eu vou conseguir sobreviver a essa viagem! Eu sinto vontade de me jogar do carro! Estou cada vez mais vermelho, e ela com certeza já notou!

S: Que foi Mono? Passando mal?

D: Meu nome é DARIEN CHIBA! Ouviu? DARIEN CHIBA e não MONO!

S: Tá bom Mono!

D: Essa viagem vai ser longa...

S: Só para você sabre o quanto, são 8:00h, e nós chegaremos, lá pelas...12:00! Até que vai ser rápido!

D: Quatro horas com você! Eu acho que vai ser a pior coisa do mundo!

Dei-me conta do que acabei de falar. Acabei de descobrir que minha mulher me trai, fui assaltado e desde que encontrei com Serena, essas coisas, deixaram minha mente! O que Serena Tsukino tem que me faz esquecer de meus problemas? Será ela a minha esperança? Minha luz no meio desse oceano de trevas?

CONTINUA...

**_Notas do Autor: _**Aê moçada! Depois de anos sem postar, venho com um capítulo, um tanto quanto grande, embora já tenha visto maiores. Eu dei uma encalhada legal, mas já me recuperei e voltei finalmente dizendo o que Darien viu e como reagiu. Para aqueles que cansaram de ver Serena sendo chamada de Cabeça de Vento, Cara de Lua Cheia, Odango Atama ou tudo de uma vez, eu apresento uma série de fics baseados no: sofrimento de Darien por Serena. O primeiro apelido de Darien que lanço é o Sr. Monossílabo, e sua variação Mono. Os autores que quiserem utilizar esses apelidos, podem, desde que me dêem alguns milhões de dólares! Esse foi o meu lado capitalista falando, mas quem quiser usar pode! Não sei se alguém vai querer algo tá escroto assim mas, vá lá é legal!

CONTINUEM MANDANDO COMENTÁRIOS!

E, NÃO ESQUEÇAM,

DE MANDAR MAIS COMENTÁRIOS...

_**Para NatD...**_

_**OBS: Ray- Viagem-Torre Eiffel- Queda!**_

_**¬¬! Eu não desisto...**_

ÂngelusArcangeli!


	5. 4ºAto: Longa Jornada, Surpreendente Dest...

_**4ºAtoLonga Jornada, Surpreendente Destino!**_

Depois de choque inicial de ter sido magoado por Serena, eu dormi! Nenhum sonho, felizmente! Quando eu acordei, encontrei Serena olhando para mim, e em sua face ela tinha um sorriso, tratei logo de sorrir também!

D: Observando a minha beleza?

S: Darien, eu sei que não é a melhor hora para te dizer isso mas...

D: Diga Serena!

Meu coração tava pulando, eu parecia um adolescente! Isso é realmente inexplicável! Quero dizer eu ainda não pensei na Michiru!

Foi quando ela disse...

S: Você ronca!

D: Eu também te...Eu ronco?! Eu não ronco!

S: Ronca sim! Bom, se ta vendo aquele mercadinho ali.

Ela apontou e eu assenti.

S: Vou te comprar uma camisa nova! Fique aqui!

D: Tá bom, muito obrigado!

S: Depois você me dá o dinheiro! Da camisa e da gasolina, e se estiver com fome e quiser comida é só pedir, depois você me paga!

D: Você é horrível...

S: Você também não é muito bonito, mas...

D: Me compra alguma coisa também!

S: Tá bom cata-vento!

E ela se foi, me deixando irado! Quando me acalmei, eu notei uma coisa, algo muito importante: Eu estava sozinho!

E foi assim que eu relembrei todas as terríveis cenas de Michiru e aquela 44(sem preconceito, a culpa é do Darien) e eu comecei a procurar por Serena, quando não a encontrei, eu chorei e muito, na realidade eu solucei como uma criança de colo!

Passei bastante tempo assim até que ela chegou e me viu daquela forma, caindo aos pedaços de tanto chorar!

S: Darien...

D: Você me chamou de Darien! (imaginem ele falando isso e soluçando. Não que eu esteja com preguiça de colocar as reticências e os "ic"! É só...vocês sabem!)

Eu fiquei muito sem graça, eu praticamente me joguei no colo dela, chorando muito!

S: Pode chorar! Só não molha minha saia, é nova!

Nessa hora eu me descontrolei! Como ela pode dizer isso para mim! A saia dela, mais importante que eu? Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. E foi isso que eu disse.

D: Desculpa!

Eu nunca disse que tinha pensado em uma coisa boa para falar!

S: Tudo bem! E te trouxe um sanduíche e uma camisa, duas meias e um par de tênis! Coma e se vista para que possamos chegar em casa!

Ela falou num tom de professora, que eu obedeci meio atordoado, não porquê o tom dela era imperativo, mas porquê eu me acalmei, as lágrimas secaram e eu estava bem, estava seguro e em paz! Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas era bom e eu não queria que acabasse!

Meia hora depois, estávamos na estrada. Nada parecia ter acontecido, eu estava em paz! Mas como se por mágica, um pensamento tirou-me de meus devaneios, criados pela pacífica presença de Serena

D: E a Hotaro?

S: Eu já te falei dela. Você não ouviu?

D: Sim, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nela.

S: Coração de mãe é assim...

D: É verdade. Como assim de mãe?

S: Você entendeu! Ela está dormindo.

D: Eu sei, mas...

S: Mas o quê?

D: Ela não está sozinha em casa está?

S: Claro que não! Ela tá com a Rini!

D: Você é casada?

S: O que você acha?

D: Eu acho que... não sei

"Ela deve ser casada com um músico de outro planeta, que vira mulher a noite e se parece muito comigo, a única diferença é que tem rabo de cavalo!"

Eu lembro que foi isso que eu pensei. E o pior, ou melhor, não sei, é que eu estava... (Sem querer ser chato, mas para descobrir o final desse pensamento só lendo a fic!)

S: Estamos quase chegando.

D: Que bom!

S: Eu que o diga! Você tá fedendo!

D: Você é um ser humano horrível!

S: Eu sou horrível? Você quase acabou com a minha saia!

D: Você implica assim com todo mundo ou só comigo?

S: A verdade é que você fica uma verdadeira gracinha quando está irritado! (Quem lê muitas fics de Sailor Moon vai achar isso um tanto quanto, familiar!)

Eu fiquei completamente vermelho com esse comentário. Espero que ela não tenha notado.

S: Por que você tá vermelho?

Pois é, ela notou...

D: Nada não...

S: Sei ¬¬!

Depois disso a viagem foi calma. Eu dormi mais um pouco e ela, ela eu sei lá, eu tava dormindo!

Quando eu acordei (lê-se foi acordado) nos já estávamos no prédio de Serena. Ela me guiou até seu apartamento. Eu gostaria de dizer como ele era, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção, (É, a culpa é do Darien ¬¬!) meu coração estava a mil! Eu precisava ver Hotaro! E com urgência!

H(Vocês sabem quem é!): Papai!!!!!!!

Senti alguma coisa pulando em mim assim que a porta foi aberta! Era a minha pequenina Hotaro, a minha flor!

D: Meu amor! Papai sentiu saudades!

S: Mentira dele. Ele tava é dormindo.

H: Papai, como você pode?

Como ela podia ser tão má, horrível, e afins? Ela era a pior pessoa do mundo!

D: Não a ouça Hotaro! Eu te amo e você sabe disso.

H: Eu sei que a professora só tava brincando! Ela disse que você era facilmente manipulado!

D: Ela disse isso?  
S: Disse sim. E é verdade!

Quando eu ia dizer uma coisa muito boa (Igual aquela lá de cima¬¬), a filha dela apareceu!

Rini: Mamãe, por que você trouxe um gambá para casa?

S: Não é um gambá meu amor, é o pai da sua amiga!

R: E por que ele fede igual a um gambá?

S: Porque ele não tomou banho.

D: Por que vocês falam de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?

S: Porque você não é importante.

D: (Abrindo a boca para falar mas sendo interrompido)

S: Vamos tomar um belo banho Mono! Agora!

Nessa hora, eu lancei um olhar fuzilador em Serena, que me respondeu com um sorrisinho inocente. E eu não me agüentei tinha de dar uma resposta à ela. Foi quando eu disse...

D: Sim, senhora. (O coitado não é bom com respostas¬¬")

Dou um beijo em minha filha e, novamente, sigo Serena, porém dessa vez até o banheiro. Depois dela me explicar onde ficava o que, ela saiu e eu pude tomar meu banho. Com a água do chuveiro batendo em meu rosto, eu pude desabafar e chorar tudo o que eu queria chorar. Acho que todas as minhas mágoas foram-se com aquelas lágrimas. Nunca achei que eu pudesse ser tão forte. Acho que essa presença que me dá paz e tranqüilidade, essa presença que é Serena..., Serena alguma coisa, mesmo que só em algumas horas de viagem, me ajudou a superar as primeiras horas de tristeza, evitando que eu me destruí-se. Agora que vi Hotaro, sei que devo viver por ela e com ela. Enquanto ela estiver comigo, estarei bem.

Com esses pensamentos, acabei meu banho. Só então percebi que não tinha nenhuma roupa para colocar. Quando ia gritar por Serena, vi algo na tampa do vaso sanitário.

_Bilhete:_

"_Coloque essas roupas. Não se preocupe com o dono delas, ele está de acordo!"_

Fiquei intrigado com esse bilhete. Quem seria o dono daquelas roupas? Seria o marido de Serena? Quem poderia ser?

Deixando de lado as preocupações, eu vesti as roupas e saí do banheiro. Conhecia pouco do apartamento, mas, era um apartamento e é impossível se perder dentro de um.

Andei um pouco e entrei na sala onde vi Serena comendo um doce qualquer.

Sentei no sofá e puxei papo.

D: Obrigado pelas roupas.

S: De nada.

D: Quem é o dono?

Antes que ela pudesse me responder, as meninas entraram na sala. Hotaro me abraçou e sentou no meu colo, e Rini sentou-se ao lado da mãe.

S: Cadê seu pai?

D: Papai?!

S: Você não sabia? Para se fazer uma criança são necessárias duas pessoas.

H: É verdade pai. Eu aprendi na escola. Se liga!

Eu não acredito, ela é mesmo casada com o tal do _"Músico de outro planeta, que vira mulher a noite e se parece muito comigo, a única diferença é que tem rabo de cavalo!"_

Como ela pode?

R: Meu pai está no banho!

D: Mas eu acabei de sair de lá!

S: Sem querer me gabar. Meu quarto é uma suíte!

D&H&R:¬¬"

S: Que foi? É mesmo!

Pai da Rini: Falando de mim?

Nesse momento o tal cara sai. Não deu para ver direito, ele estava na porta do banheiro. (É um apartamento)

S: Só coisas boas!

Ele começou andar em nossa direção. Percebi que ele estava só de toalha. Como alguém pode andar assim com duas crianças em casa? Não estou gostando nem um pouquinho desse cara, e nem o conheço! Como a Serena pode casar com alguém tão mau caráter! (Isso tudo por causa de uma toalha? É claro que é o caráter! Ah, se ciúme matasse!)

Quando ele entrou na sala eu pude ver seu rosto. Ele veio até mim e me estendeu a mão.

Pai da Rini: Muito prazer, meu nome no próximo ato....

CONTINUA

**NOTAS DO AUTOR: Olá moçada! E aí como estamos? Bom pessoal eu gostaria de dar notícias importantes à vocês! Mas primeiro! Quem Será o pai de Rini e o novo desafeto de Darien? Quando o Darien vai perceber que está com ciúmes? Isso nem eu sei, mas enfim... Deixem Reviews e não me espanquem por ter parado o Ato assim, quase que no meio!**

**Vamos a notícia importante! Eu tenho uma Beta. É isso, uma pessoa aceitou ser a minha beta. Essa pessoa é muito legal, e foi graças à ela que esse Ato saiu! A parte do pai da Rini chegando é idéia dela com algumas modificações minhas, a parte da toalha é dela mesmo, eu ia tirar(ñ gosto nada de homem só de toalha nas minhas fics), mas aí o Darien não ia ter nenhum motivo aparente para pensar que odeia o cara por esse motivo! Beta, Esse capítulo é dedicado à você! Que como eu, tb gosta desse casal que vai aparecer no próximo Ato! Desculpa ter parado o Ato, mas é que fica mais legal assim!**

**Enfim, o nome dessa pessoa tão especial que é a minha beta nas próximas "Notas do Autor"...**

**Isso tá virando mania¬¬"**

**ÂngelusArcangeli!**

_**OBS: Faça parte do movimento: "Eu Odeio Rey!"**_

_**Entre em contato com: **_

_**OBS2: Quem adivinhar quem é a minha Beta, e quem é o Marido da Usako, ganha um brinde surpresa! Digam na Review!**_

_**See Ya!**_

Pois é... aqui estou eu... a Beta! Quem sou eu? Só no próximo Ato, hehehe... e como ele disse, quem adivinhar quem sou eu, ganha um brinde especial! Não me perguntem o que é, por que nem eu sei.

Sei que a fic não é minha... mas como tem uma pequena idéia que veio da minha cabeça aih eu tb posso pedir. Mandem reviews ok?! Agora eu tb quero saber o que vcs acham... ateh pq tem um dedinho meu aki neh?! Mas... eu jah vou ficando por aki...

Ateh o próximo Ato, e quem sabe vcs não descobrem quem sou eu ateh lah?


	6. Aviso Importante!

**_Aviso Importante_:**

**_Qem adivinhar quem é a minha Beta e quem é o Pai da Rini, vai ganhar a tradução do diálogo de casamento de Darien e Serena.  
Diretamente do Mangá  
Ninguém conseguiu ainda.  
Continuem tentando!_**

_**ÂngelusArcangeli!**_


End file.
